Jar of Secrets
by MoonShinee
Summary: Theoretically, it would have been just a simple move from Forks to Chicago. But, unfortunately, it did not stay just as that. When Bella arrives in Chicago; secrets come to light, buried pains come to the surface and new relationships are made.
1. Pre - Face

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the idea of the plot belongs to Günesi Beklerken.**_

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone, welcome to **_**''Jar of secrets''**_**. **

''_**Jar of Secrets'' **_**is my very first story. After being a reader for many years on this website, I thought that it was time to try my luck with writing my own story. **

**I came onto this idea when I was watching one of my favourite Turkish tv-series ''Günesi Beklerken'' (roughly translated: Waiting for the sun). I started thinking about how I could use this plot in a Twilight setting and liked the picture I got. I hope you guys like it too. I just used the plot as a base, the rest is my own. I would appreciate any feedback I would get, as long as it is done with respect.**

**Warning:**** You are warned for any grammar/spelling mistakes. English is my third language and I do not have a Beta right now. All my stories will have a HEA (what can I say, I am a sucker for those). In the case of violence, I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. **

**I will try to update every week if real life doesn't get in the way. Have fun! **

* * *

Have you ever reached that point in your life when it got too much? When you felt like life screwed up with you? That you were just a poppet in an endless play, pulled in all directions without any explanation?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel the wind in my hair and hear the waves crashing into the cliffs. I opened my eyes and looked below me. It would be so easy to let myself go. To free me from the burdens of the secrets that were placed on me.

"Bella!" I hear him shouting. He had found me. My heart felt like it was ripping in a halve. "Bella, don't do it!" When I didn't reply, "please Princess" he begged. I closed my eyes again. My tears falling freely on my face.

"Bella." I heard him closely. "Take my hand, please." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Don't come closer." I managed to say. All the crying had made my voice gruff.

"Bella, I know that it hasn't been-"

"You know nothing." I cut him off. And he didn't know. He didn't know how it felt to know that your whole life was based on a lie. That your life got screwed up because someone took the right to interfere with others. To make life-altering choices about people. And for what? Because of jealousy.

He didn't know how it felt like to know that everyone you've had trusted and loved with your whole being, stood by you in silence. Just letting you believe all the lies that you were told.

I shook my head. The pain I had endured in the last few days was crushing me. I could feel myself crumbling underneath it. I didn't have any strength anymore.

I took a step closer to the edge. "BELLA!"

The panic and hurt in his voice made me turn around to look at him. He looked like he hadn't slept for the last few days. His eyes captivated me, like the very first day we had met.

So much happened since then. He became my everything.

His eyes were begging me to take the hand he was offering.

I closed my eyes again.

"Forgive me" I whispered and let myself go.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was the pre-face. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to share your thoughts with me **

**Lots of love and hugs, MoonShinee**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, welcome to the first chapter of Jar of Secrets.**_

**Warning:**** You are warned for any grammar/spelling mistakes. English is my third language and I do not have a Beta right now. **

**All my stories will have a HEA (what can I say, I am a sucker for those). In the case of violence, I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. **

**P.s. I have never been to Chicago, so every place is a part of my imagination **

**I will try to update every week if real life doesn't get in the way. Have fun!**

* * *

.

.

**Esme POV**

''Bella?'', I asked knocking on her door. No sound. I opened her door and walk into her room.

The sight makes me sigh in irritation. All her stuff is thrown throughout her room and the suitcases are lying empty on her bed. I take a deep breath and walk out of her room.

''Isn't she in her room?'' asks Mrs Wilson, our dear neighbour, when I walk back alone into the kitchen.

''No, she isn't. She is going to give me grey hairs before I even reach thirty-five.''

''Come now Esme, you know she is just upset about the move. Give her time, she'll come around.'' Said Mrs Wilson, as if she didn't know how stubborn my daughter was. I know the move will be difficult for her, but it is not like I have a choice. I would do everything to stay in our humble town far away from everything and everyone. But, after nearly 16 years of working as a seamstress isn't enough anymore. We could barely make ends and now I have to think about money for Bella's college as well. When Renee called me with the news that she arranged a scholarship for Bella at one of the prestigious high schools in Chicago, I could not turn it away. Graduating from Meyer high school would open so many doors. If I only could make Bella accept it too… _sigh._

''Come now dear, everything will be okay.'' Said Mrs Wilson hearing my sign.

''I know Mrs. Wilson. But she is so stubborn that she just can't see that I want the best for her.''

''She is sixteen, my dear. At the moment, she doesn't see anything else but leaving the only home she knows.''

''I am going to look for her. Her stuff isn't still packed, and we only have three hours before we have to leave to make it to our flight.''

''Don't worry Esme, you look for your crazy girl and the other ladies and I will take care of her stuff.''

''Thank you, Mrs Wilson,'' I said giving her a Mona-Lisa smile and a hug. The old lady had been one of my dearest companions in this town. Always there with a hug and a warm meal after a hard day.

I left quickly and started walking towards our backyard. From there, I walked the thoroughly used path towards the small lake. After a good ten minutes, I came to stop at the lake. From here, I could see my beautiful daughter sitting in the tree not far away from the lake. This was her space. If Bella wasn't around town or at home, then she was sitting on the thick branches with a book or her beloved iPod.

What the-, I thought when I felt a stone near my feet.

''Don't come near, mom'' while getting ready to throw another stone with her handmade sling.

''Bella! You do not throw stones at your mom.''

''I didn't throw at you mom; I threw it in front of you.'' She said while raising an eyebrow.

''Smart butt. Now come on, you played around enough. Our flight leaves in a few hours.''

''I am not coming mom, I told you that.''

''Bella.''

''Mom.''

''Really Bella. Let's say you stayed. What then? You are too young to live on your own.''

''Mrs. Bell already agreed to watch over me.'' Of course, she did, the old hag. Always trying to find ways to make my life more difficult. In her eyes, I was already doomed since I got pregnant out of wedlock.

''You know as well as me that she only said that to irritate me.''

''That doesn't matter. How can you expect me to leave everything behind?''

''Sweetie I know how hard this is for you, but we have talked about this. This is for your future. Aunt Renee arranged a scholarship for you at a great school. She even found my work at one of her friend's work. It will be good for us.'' I said tiringly.

''I am not coming.''

God, why did she have to be so stubborn? I rubbed my forehead where I felt a slight headache. ''Well, I am tired. We have talked about this for weeks now. I am going and you can do whatever you want. The choice is yours.'' I turned around and walked the way back home.

**Bella POV**

Mom? I thought while I was watching her leave. What the? Did she really just leave me here?

''You are too stubborn for your own good''

I jumped when I 'heard' my dad. For as long as I can remember, I have been talking to my dad in my daydreams. Some write into their journals, some talk to friends and I talk to my imaginary father.

''I don't want to leave here. This is home.''

''Chicago could be your home too if you give it a chance.''

It wasn't that easy. Forks have always been my home. My sanctuary. Here, everyone knew everyone and was there for each other. When mom got pregnant with me at the age of seventeen, her family threw her out. Coincidentally she ended up in Forks and never left. Since I can remember, the town folk was always there looking out for mom and me. And now, the thought of leaving the only home I know …

''You are just scared sweetie and that is okay. But, don't forget you always have your mom. She only has the best interest for you.''

''I know dad, I know.'' I closed my eyes and leaned my back against the tree. I don't know how long I sat there, but when I opened my eyes the sky had darkened. My eyes fell on my necklace. It was my sixth birthday present from my mom. It was a pendant with an anchor design on it. I opened it and looked at the pictures. On the right was my mom and on the left my dad in his uniform. He was a navy. He was coming back from his tour when his ship had an accident. When there was no news about him, he was announced that he was 'lost at sea'. My mom was only three months pregnant with me.

I looked back at my dad's picture.

_Don't leave your mother alone._ I could feel him say. I looked at the darkened sky again. And in a second I had made my decision. I put my stuff quickly back into my bag. My book, iPod, sling, binoculars and my blue hoodie.

I made quickly my way down and started running to the road. I knew that if I ran fast, I would make it to the bus which would take us to the airport. I don't know how long I ran before I saw the lights of the bus. I ran faster. Just when the bus was about to move, I jumped in. I saw a few curious faces looking my way. I quickly made my way down the narrow path. I saw my mom sitting next to window hiding a smile. With a huff, I sat next to her and looked straight ahead.

For a few minutes, neither of us talked.

''So, you came.'' said mom knowingly. I looked at the ceiling and then down again.

''Good thing that I know you well and still packed your things.''

I took a deep breath and laid my head on her shoulder. ''Well I share your DNA; it would be a shame if you didn't know. After all, I take my stubbornness after you.''

''Ouch'' I said jokingly when I felt a light tap on my forehead.

''Smart butt.'' I felt her kiss my temple.

''I love you mom'' and I closed my eyes. In a few hours, I would be in Chicago. Far away from home.

**_J.O.S._**

''Bella. Bella wake up. Bella.'' I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''Bella.''

Opened my eyes and saw my mom looking at me. It seemed that I fell asleep during the ride from the airport to Renee's house.

''Come on sweetie,'' she said after paying the driver. I got out of the car and stared at the three-story house that was standing in front of me. It was white with dark blue shutters. There was a small front porch with a two-person porch swing. Before we could take a step towards the house, the front door opened. With a squeal, Renee ran towards us and pulled mom in a tight hug.

''I can't believe it. You are here!'' was Renee able to say between her squeals. My mom chuckled, ''I can't believe it too, but yes here I am.''

Renee let her go and took a few steps back, ''Oh let me look at you. I swear you got even more beautiful than the last time I saw you.'' ''Oh, stop it Renee'' said mom swatting her hand at her with a smile. Renee let a chuckle and turned towards me. ''Oh my, is this Isabella? My my, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. The last time I saw you was when you were still in diapers.'' I blushed. ''Come give aunt Renee a hug.'' And before I knew it, I was pulled into a hug. ''Nice to meet you aunt Renee'' I said after she let me go.

Aunt Renee was my mom's oldest and dearest friend. They knew each other since preschool and went through everything together. After mom was disowned, she stayed with aunt Renee for a few days before she moved away. They stayed all these years in contact and aunt Renee had visited us when I was two.

''Oh gosh, forgive me. Please, come inside'' said aunt Renee and we walked through the front door. Directly to my right was a comfortable looking living room. The staircase was just on its left. To the left was the kitchen and then the dining room. She pulled us to the living room. From what I could tell, the whole first floor was decorated in whites, greys and blues. ''The backyard is through that door'' aunt Renee pointed to the door that was on the back wall of the living room. ''It's small, but enough.'' ''It looks great Renee'' said mom looking around.

''Come on, let me show you your rooms.'' We took the staircase and walked down the hall.

''The room on the right is mine. I have my own bathroom. Esme yours is the room on the left. The bathroom is next door. The room across my bedroom is my study. Bella your room is upstairs. I thought that you would enjoy having your privacy. Come, let me show you.''

I followed her up to the third floor. First thing I saw was a small open library next to the stairs. There was a huge empty shelf against the wall. In front of it was a comfortable looking brown lounge chair. A soft lamp was placed next to the chair. On its left was a door leading up to the bedroom. I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw. The walls were painted in a dark grey colour. Just on the right side was a queen-sized bed with violet covers. Next to it was a white bedside table with a Turkish lamp.

''Your mom told me that you love them'' said aunt Renee when she noticed me staring at it. On the next wall was a glass door that led to a small balcony. Across my bed was a white dresser with a mirror. Next to it was a door, probably the closet. On the left side of the room was a desk with a soft lavender chair. There was a blue couch behind it, right underneath the window. Both the glass door and the window had lacy grey curtains.

''That door leads to a small bathroom. All yours'' aunt Renee pointed to a door that was between the desk and couch. ''Really?'' I was excited. I never had a privet bathroom before.

''I leave you to it then'' said aunt Renee and walked back to the door. She stopped when I called for her ''Yes sweetie?'' ''Thank you. The room looks amazing'' I said, giving her light hug. ''Oh, darling, I just want you to feel at home here.'' I gave her a small smile and said goodnight.

Once I was alone in my room, I walked over to the balcony. I opened the door and felt a light breeze on my face. It was a warm night; despite that it was March. I leaned against the railing and looked at the street below. When I first had arrived, I was too overwhelmed to take any notice about the surroundings, but now when I could focus on it, I saw that we were in a some-what privet neighbourhood. The houses were big and standing far from each other. Through the trees that were in front of 'our' house, I could see manscaped front yards and privet garages. I took a deep breath and looked at the sky. It was cloudy. If I were back home, I could have seen the stars. But here, nothing.

''Bella?'' I turned around to see my mom standing in the doorway. ''I have your things sweetie'' she said pulling my stuff into my new room. She stood in the middle and looked around. ''This is a nice room'' she said after a while. ''I think so too'' I said softly while taking a seat on the bed.

''I know this is all new sweetie, but you will like it here. I promise.'' I felt her kiss my temple. She stood up and walked to the door. ''Now, get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day.''

''Will do mom, night.'' ''Night sweetie.'' And she closed the door behind her. I laid on my back and closed my eyes. Now, I could feel how tired I truly was. All the travelling took a toll on me. With a sigh, I stood up and went through my stuff. Once I found my toiletries, I walked to my bathroom. The bathroom had light grey tiles and a walk-in shower. The cabinets were painted blue. There were spots of lavender through the bathroom. It had a cosy feel about it.

I took a quick shower and made my way out. I dressed in my PJ's and jumped in bed. I knew that I had to unpack and organize my things, but like always, sleep won out. _I would do everything tomorrow_, I thought as I closed my eyes.

**Esme POV**

''I've made some tea'' said Renee when I came back downstairs after giving Bella her stuff. I took the mug and sat down next to her on the couch. ''Thank you.''

''I still can't believe that you are finally here Es. I've missed you so much.'' She grabbed my left hand. ''I know Rea, trust me when I say that I can't believe it too. When I left here years ago, I had promised myself to never set a step in this city ever again. But here we are, after seventeen years, I am back where I once was.'' I took a sip from tea.

''Don't think like that Es, you are not the same seventeen-year girl that you were once. Now you are a strong, independent woman with a daughter.'' ''strong, independent woman? Renee if you haven't noticed, I am here because I didn't have a job anymore. I couldn't pay the rent or make ends meet. God, if you hadn't arranged that scholarship for Bella, I don't even think that I could have sent her to college.''

''You worry too much Es, yes you had some difficulties, but you can't overlook the fact that you have raised a wonderful young woman on your own when you were barely just a child yourself. You are too hard on yourself Es.''

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch. Sometimes I felt twice my age. Anyone looking from the outside will think that it is easy to raise a child as a single parent. But, when you look closer you will see how hard it actually is, especially when you are a high school dropout. You work from early hours till late nights at endless jobs so you will have an income. Before I found work as a seamstress, I made barely enough to cover rent and other essentials. Sometimes we had to do without electricity so we could have food on the table. After the job, it got easier, but even then, there were times that I couldn't make ends meet.

''Esme, you worry too much. Everything will be okay.''

''Moving here doesn't solve all my problems, Rea. Yes, you found me a job with better hours and pay and have arranged a scholarship for Bella, but I still have to find a new home fo-''

''What do you mean a new home?'' asked Renee, placing her cup of tea on the table. ''Renee we can't impose on you. You-''

''Says who?'' interrupted Renee again. ''Well, I do. You have your own life. We can't just smooch of you.''

''Esme, I think it's time for you to go to bed as well. I think sleeplessness makes you a bit ridiculous.''

''Renee y-''

''No no, I am going to act like I didn't hear what you have said. This is your home now, so don't even think about looking for a new place. Now, I am going to bed. Goodnight.'' And with that, she stood up and walked up to the stairs.

What the heck happened. Shaking my head, I stood up and placed our used mugs in the dishwasher. I turned the lights off and went to my new room. When I laid my head down, sleep took immediately over.

**_J.O.S._**

**Bella POV**

Following morning, I woke up with the sun shining into my face. I rolled over and stretched out like a cat. I've had slept like a baby. I went quickly through my morning routine and then dressed casually before I went downstairs. My mom and aunt Renee were already sitting at the table drinking from their mugs. I took my breakfast and went into the living room. There, I ate in silence and made a mental list of the things that I had to take care of. Unpacking, organizing and buying some stuff for my room and new school were my priorities.

After finishing my breakfast, I brushed my teeth and made my way to my suitcases. I don't know how long I was busy, but when I was done unpacking everything, it was already past one in the afternoon. I knew that I had a good few hours to get the stuff that I needed. I quickly dressed in a black leather A-line skirt with a soft black V-neck sweater. After a glance at the sky, I put on some black leggings with black ankle boots. I combed my long wavy hair in a high ponytail. I wasn't a much fan of make-up, only a bit of mascara and lip gloss and I was done. I quickly grabbed my favourite scarf. It was a little dark blue satin scarf with white, black and yellow designs on it. I tied it around my neck and got my small grey backpack from my closet. After grabbing my leather jacket, I was ready to go. My mom looked up when I entered the living room. ''Are you going somewhere?'' ''Yeah, I thought I could get some things before school starts on Monday.''

''Oh, that is a wonderful idea'' said aunt Renee while my mom didn't look convinced. ''I don't know honey, you are new to this city and going alone to-''

''Oh, Es, I am sure Bella will take care of herself. You have your driver license, right?''

''Yes, I do,'' I answered.

''Great, then you can take my car. It is only a fifteen-minute drive to the city.''

''Really'' I was excited. I had my license but hadn't used it much since we sold our car shortly after I got it.

''Sure honey, the key is in the bowl by the door.'' I kissed my mom goodbye and made my way to the door. ''Just keep your phone on you and be home before it gets dark'' I heard mom say before I could close the door behind me.

I opened the car door and got in. I googled the address and put it in the navigation. Long-life Google I thought as I made my way to the mall.

Like, aunt Renee said, after fifteen minutes, I had arrived. I parked the car in one of the empty spaces in the parking lot and made my way inside. I saw Rituals and decided to start there. I needed some new shower products and the Rituals was the best place to get them. Especially their Hammam line was to die for. I paid for my purchases and left to look for some candles. Ever since I was young, I had a secret addiction to candles and decoration lights. I don't know what it was about them, but the soft light and the smell could relax me like no other. After buying a different kind of candles and string lights, I made my way to a stationary shop to buy a few notebooks and pens that I would need for school. The only thing that was left was a few flower beds to decorate the balcony. After asking around, I found a flower shop. I went immediately to my favourite flower, the peonies. I bought one in blue and one in soft pink colour.

Just when I had decided to go back to the car, I saw a cute outdoor chair with a side glass table on sale in one of the stores. The chair was made of black metal with a white cushion. It would look great on my balcony, I thought. After checking the price, I decided to buy it. Thank God, I had saved enough money from my babysitting jobs around town.

One of the staff members was kind enough to help me bring the chair and table to my car. I put the rest of my purchases in the car too. Looking at the time, I saw that I had a few more hours before it would get dark. I decided to explore the city. I started walking around with no destination in mind. I don't know how many turns I took, but before I knew it, I came to a stop at the harbour. Along the harbour were a few stores; a coffee shop, tattoo parlour, bookstore, herbs store and a few empty buildings and a few food places. I went into the bookstore and looked around. Like always, I forget the real world, once I was surrounded by books. Before I knew it, it was _Twilight_. My favourite time of the day. I quickly paid for my purchases and left the store. Promising myself to come back.

After buying myself a chai latte from the coffee shop, I started to walk back towards the city. I was just about to turn around the corner when I heard a screeching sound. Stunned I took a step back to see a matt black car a few millimetres away from me. I could feel the blood pumping in my veins. My hand went to my throat.

''Are you out of your fucking mind! Don't you look where you are going? I could have crushed you.'' I heard a voice shouting at me. Startled, I looked up and saw the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I was tong-tied.

''Hé, I'm talking to you,'' he said snapping his fingers right into my face.

I saw red. Whatever the fuck I was feeling a second ago, disappeared and turned into anger quickly. How dare he!

''That is rich, seeing that you are the one that turned a blind corner with that kind of speed!'' I could see his anger grow. Well, I was angry too, beyond pissed actually. Who did he think he was?

''Oh, I'm sorry Princess, next time I will ask for your permission when I'm about to turn a corner. Hmm?'' His voice dripping with sarcasm.

''You should if this is the way you ride.'' I could hear him muttering angrily to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

''You are lucky that I am in a rush, otherwise I would have made you regret the day you were born. So, just thank your lucky stars and ME, that I managed to stop on time before you became a pretzel.'' He managed to say through his anger.

Was this guy for real? I thought incredulously.

Okay then…

''You know you are right. I should thank my lucky stars that you were able to stop in time. Please, let me make it up to you'' and with that, I poured my chai latte on his head.

''Thank you.''

Satisfied, I turned and walked away.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to share your thoughts with me **

**Lots of love and hugs, MoonShinee**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone, welcome to the second chapter of Jar of Secrets.**_

_**I am sorry that it's been more than a week. I was so busy with work and preparing for the new school year, that I didn't have time to finish this chapter. But now it's finished, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

**Warning:**** You are warned for any grammar/spelling mistakes. English is my third language and I do not have a Beta right now. All my stories will have a HEA (what can I say, I am a sucker for those). In the case of violence, I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. **

**P.s. I have never been to Chicago, so every place is a part of my imagination **

**I will try to update every week if real life doesn't get in the way. ****Have fun!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

_Here we go,_ I thought, as I stared at the beautiful brick building in front of me. _Meyer Academy_. The greatest high school in the States. ''Bella?'', I turned around to see aunt Renee standing with an amused smile. ''Shall we?'' Together we walked inside and took the stairs to the third floor. We walked past a few offices before we stopped at a white door. _The Principal,_ it said. For the last six years, aunt Renee was the principal of Meyer Academy. That's why she could arrange a scholarship for me at a school that had a waiting list.

Before we could walk inside, aunt Renee's phone rang. ''I have to take this sweetie. Why don't you go to Ms Alan? She is sitting just around the corner. She will give you your schedule.''

''Sure''

''Good luck sweetie.'' She said with a smile.

''Thank you.'' I gave her a quick wave and made my way to where Ms Alan was sitting. She was a pretty blond-haired and grey-eyed woman, probably in her mid-forties.

''Yes dear?'' she asked with a kind smile.

''Uhm, I am new here and aunt Re-, I mean the principal asked me to come here for my schedule.'' I stammered out.

''Ah you are Isabella Platt. Ms Higginbottan couldn't stop talking about you.'' I could feel my face turn red.

''Ehm yes, that's me.'' She clicked a few times on the computer and then went to the printer behind her. After she gathered a few papers, she walked towards me. ''This is your schedule and this one here is a form that you need to fill for P.E. On the back of your schedule you will find a route to your classes.''

I took the papers and thanked her. I made my way back to the first floor. There I found an empty chair. There were only a handful of students. We had come a bit earlier since as the principle, aunt Renee had to be an hour early than students.

Looking at my schedule, I saw that I had homerun, English, math, Spanish, physics, history on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I had social studies, biology, free period, P.E. and arts. For my free period, I couldn't decide on photography or music. _Hmm, maybe I could do photography in my first semester and the second-semester music, _I thought.

Looking at the time, I saw that I had twenty more minutes before the first bell rang. I looked at the back of my schedule for the route but couldn't figure it out.

I stood up and made my way to two boys that were standing near the stairs. ''Excuse me, could you please show me the way to room 1.210?'' the boys turned around to face me. The one on the right answered me ''Sure, turn right at the end of the hall and then take the stairs to the fifth floor. It's the third door on the left.'' I mumbled a thank you and started walking down the hall as he told me. I quickly made my way to the fifth floor. I opened the third door on the left and gaped at the scene in front of me.

It wasn't like anything I had expected.

It was an outdoor greenhouse. There was a small roof that stretched two meters from the door. Then, there was nothing. Only the sky and the colourful flowers around me. I walked through the door and made my way slowly to the middle of the greenhouse. Everywhere I looked, I could see flowers of all kind. Everything was so lush and vibrant. It took my breath away. I walked to the railings. I could see the forest that was behind the school clearly from here. _So beautiful,_ I thought.

I sat down with my back against the railings. I closed my eyes and leaned back. The soft breeze, the fresh smell and the quietness made me feel like I was at the lake, sitting in my tree.

Home.

_DRRRIIINNNGGG_

Crap. That was the first bell. I quickly stood up and made my way to the door. I still didn't know where I had to go, and the first bell rang already. I picked up my bag near the door and opened the do-

_BAM!_

''OUCH!'' I said rubbing my forehead.

The door opened fully, and –

''You!'' I shouted, seeing him.

He was holding his nose. After hearing me shouting, he dropped his hand and looked at me. I could see his face change from shock to disbelief and then to anger.

''This has to be a joke.'' He mumbled and shook his head.

Before I knew it, he had me against the wall next to the door holding me tightly. ''What are you doing here.''

I struggled ''Let me go''

''Not before you tell me, what the fuck are you doing here.''

''What does it look like shithead'' and gestured to my uniform. He took in the black ankle boots, black sheer hose, navy plaited skirt and my white blouse with a navy-grey sweater. ''Now, let me go!'' I struggled harder.

''I don't think so Princess,'' I scowled at the nickname. ''First, you nearly make me run you over, then you pour your hot drank on me and now, you are fucking slamming the door on my face.''

''You deserved that hot drank shithead! And this one was an accident.''

''Accident!?''

''Yes, an accident, you know when something occurs unintentionally.'' He shook his head. We were now standing nose to nose. From this position, I could see his eyes very clearly. Those had been haunting my dreams since the day we had met. I had never seen such an intense and vibrant colour. They were a brilliant shade of emerald. Then he had to open his mouth and ruin the whole appeal of it.

''You know for such a little thing; you have a lot of nerve. Be careful, this isn't like the places you are accustomed to. This already strikes two, don't make it three. Go back to the hole you came from.''

I pushed him off me and put my hands on my hips, ''And what would happen if I make it strike three?'' He let a hearty laugh. ''You don't want to know Princess; you don't want to know.''

I scoffed underneath my breath and shook my head. ''Well as much as I would love to chat with you, I have to be on my way,'' I said with a light voice as if I wasn't just 'threatened'. I picked my bag and made my way to the door. I could feel his stare when I left the greenhouse.

_Shithead,_ I thought as I made my way down the stairs.

**_J.O.S._**

Since I had missed a part of homerun, I decided to skip it altogether. _Skipping on my first day. Good going, Bella._

After asking around, I found my next lesson, English. I went inside. There were only a handful of people in the classroom.

''You can sit at the back, there is an empty chair there.'' Said a girl with short brown hair after seeing me standing awkwardly by the door. After thanking her, I went to the back of the class and sat on a chair. There was another empty spot to my right. The classroom filled in quickly. I could feel the curious eyes on me. Just when the second bell rang, a girl busted in and took the seat next to mine. She had straight, long blond hair and sky-blue eyes.

And then the teacher came in and started the lesson. I tried to pay attention, but my thoughts wandered the whole time to him. Like the previous weekend, my mind focused on his eyes. His beautiful, gr-. No! I am so not going there, I thought with a groan.

''Everything alright?''

Startled, I looked to my right, only to see the pretty blond girl watching me with amusement in her eyes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. ''Yeah, I'm fine,'' I answered with a smile. She nodded slowly and turned to face the teacher.

The rest of the time flew by. I had to stop a few times my thoughts from wandering. When the bell rang, I signed in relief. The blond-haired girl gave me a slight wave and left the classroom before I even could stand. I quickly put my stuff in my bag and made my way to math. The rest of the morning flew by.

When the bell for lunch, I put my stuff into my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. I joined the queue and waited for my turn. After having my warm lunch, which was provided by the school, I tried to look for a place to sit. Not wanting to look like an idiot, I started to walk towards the back. There, I found a place by the windows. It was in the corner, so I wasn't much in the view of others. I took my book out and started reading while eating my lunch. Surprising for school lunch, it was delicious. But then again, this was a privet school. The afternoon classes went similar to the morning classes. I liked the history teacher. She knew what she was talking about and had a different approach than most teachers.

Before I knew it, aunt Renee and I stepped in her car to go back _home_. Home. It still felt weird to call aunt Renee's house as home. For me, the home was still the pretty little town on the other side of the country.

''Bella!'' my mom's voice shook me from my thoughts. She was waiting for us at the front door with a big smile. I made my way to her and hugged her. ''So how was your day. Come, tell me.'' She took my hand and walked to the couch. I heard aunt Renee laughing behind me. ''So, tell me.'' Said mom impatiently. ''Alright alright, so..'' And with that, I started telling her about my day. Of course, I skipped the part about him. I still hadn't told my mom about the accident thing either. God knows what she would do if she knew. She could truly be a mama – bear.

**_J.O.S._**

Thursday and Wednesday went similar. By Thursday I had learned the way to my classes and met some people. The blond-haired girl and I didn't talk much, just an eye contact here and there and some smiles.

''Bella! Are you ready for your first P.E. lesson?'' I heard Angela, a girl I met in my biology class, ask. Last Tuesday, I couldn't participate, because I didn't have my uniform.

''No, not really.'' P.E. and I equalled a disaster. I heard Angela laugh. ''C'mon, you'll like coach Cullen.''

''Coach Cullen?'' I had heard that name many times in the hallways. He was the most popular staff member of this school. ''I'd heard that he was a doctor?''

''He is, but he was also the star player of the basketball team of this school. When they had an opening, the school asked Dr Cullen to coach the basketball team and give P.E. classes twice a week.'' Óh. The rest of our walk to the lockers were in silent. When we arrived, we quickly dressed in our P.E. uniforms. They were navy shots that reached our knees and grey shirts. After grabbing my bag with my towel and water bottle, we made our way to the bleachers. Since it was a warm day, we used the outdoor gym. We quickly took a seat on the second row. Just when Angela turned to me, I heard a whistle.

''Alright everyone, we will start with a quick one-mile run.'' Said a short, bald man.

''That is Coach Clapp.'' Said Angela as we made our way to the line.

''On your mark…'' and he blew his whistle. Angela and I started running together. I could see a few people catching us up. ''Those are the basketball players. The stars of our school'' Said Angela, gesturing with her chin to the group in front of us. ''Since this is Coach Cullen's class, they join us.''

''Fabulous,'' I said with an eye-roll.

''I just have an aversion to the whole cliché thing at schools. Just because they are basketball players, doesn't mean that they have to be the 'stars' of our school. I'm sure that a student who won a science tournament doesn't even get acknowledged. Right?'' I answered after seeing the question on her face.

''Well yeah, but this is how it always is.''

''My point exactly'' I grumbled out and started to run faster. I could hear Angela panting behind me.

''Bella. Bella!'' I looked behind me when I heard Angela's voice.

''Ye-'' OUCH! I felt myself bumping in something hard and fell.

''What the fuck!'' Oh no, no, no, no. I knew that voice. I closed my eyes and started praying that I didn't just slam into _him. _I haven't had seen him since that day at the greenhouse, not that I wasn't looking for him or anything.

''Are you fucking serious.''

I opened my eyes to see him on the ground, across from me. Our feet were tangled.

''Can't I just have a piece of peace? I swear it's like the universe is laughing at me.'' I heard him rant.

''Uhm, well it's not like I want to cross paths with you too, especially like this.'' I could feel the eyes on us.

''You should come with a warning sign. So, everyone will know what kind of a disaster you are.'' I narrowed my eyes. I could feel the anger growing inside of me. It wasn't like I did it on purpose.

''Listen, shithead, it was an accident yo-''

''Yeah, like it is always with you'' he interrupted me.

I stood up, ''I am not going to argue with you. Because in the end, you still won't get it airhead.'' And without listening to his reply, I started running again.

''What the hell shithead'' I shouted after he grabbed me and pulled me to a stop.

''You can't just go after insulting me. Do you know who the fuck I am?'' he said through his teeth. I could feel his breath on my face. I struggled free and took a step back. ''A shithead who is airheaded enough not to know what an accident is or how to act towards a lady,'' I answered.

He was fuming. I could see it. I could _feel_ it.

''Listen, you-'' he was interrupted by another voice. ''If you guys are done flirting with each other, I would like you to join the others _after_ you finished your one-mile run.'' I could feel myself going red.

Just a few feet from where we were standing, a tall blond guy in his thirties was looking at us with amusement.

''You got to be fucking kidding me Coach C.!''

''As if!'' We said at the same time, pointing to each other.

''Language Mr Masen! Now, if you guys are done, start running.'' And with that, he turned his back towards the big group that was standing near the bleachers. They were done with the one – mile run.

With a grumble, we started to run. ''This is not finished, Princess.''

''Stop calling me that shithead.''

''Never, I like the disgust I see on your face too much to stop calling you that.''

I let a low chuckle ''Like the disgust I saw on your face when you tasted my chai latte? Better yet, like the disgust, I will see on your face when you eat my dust.'' Without waiting for any reply, I started to run like I hadn't before. I could be a disaster at anything that had to do with sport, but I could run. Growing up in a little town with great forest and lakes, taught me that.

I could hear him running behind me. He was just a little behind my right side. We both were panting hard. I could hear a few people shouting. If I looked to my left, I knew that I would see everyone watching us. That thought gave me the last energy I needed to finish this little race. I would never let myself live down if I gave him the satisfaction of a win against me, in front of the school no less.

''Don't try to eat too much dust, wouldn't want you to have brain fog,'' I said as I crossed the line.

I could hear gasps and some cheers.

''Bella! Oh my Gosh! Can't believe it. You just schooled the captain of the Basketball team, the star of our school!'' said Angela.

''What did you say?'' I ask facing her.

''Edward Masen.''

''That was Edward Masen?'' I managed to ask. I was stunned.

''Yes, why, are you okay.''

Holy Fucking Crow. ''Yeah, sure, totally.''

But truthfully, I wasn't okay. Not in the slightest. Edward – fucking – Masen. I wasn't here for a whole week and even I knew that name. Edward Masen, son to Edward senior Masen and Elizabeth Masen. Heir to the Masen fortune. The Masen's practically owned the city. They fucking owned this school!

I could feel my breath come in short pants. I sat down at the bench and leaned my head against the railing behind me. 

1\. I poured a hot chai latte on Edward Masen.

2\. I ram a door on his face.

3\. I bumped into him.

4\. I sort of humiliated him in front of the school.

5\. I insulted him every chance I got.

I groaned and looked at the sky. 

''_I would have made you regret the day you were born.''_

''_This isn't like the places you are accustomed to.'' _

''_This already strikes two.''_

''_Do you know who the fuck I am?''_

''Fuck.''

''Bella are you okay?'' Asked Angela hearing me swear.

''No, I am not. I am screwed.'' And with that, I closed my eyes.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to share your thoughts with me **

**Lots of love and hugs, MoonShinee**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**.

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone, welcome to the new chapter of 'Jar of Secrets'.**

**I would appreciate any feedback I would get, as long as it is done with respect.**

**Warning: All my stories will have a HEA (what can I say, I am a sucker for those). **

**In the case of violence, I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. **

**P.s. I have never been to Chicago, so every place is a part of my imagination. **

* * *

I quickly changed my clothes and made my way to my last period. At least I could distract myself in arts until I could go back to my heavenly bed and forget about this whole week.

"That was some show." I was interrupted from my thoughts by Angela. I forget that she had Arts too.

I shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Angela cackled, "Maybe you don't, but the whole school is already talking about you, schooling Edward Masen." Great.

I shrugged again. Angela sensing my mood gave me a small smile and let me on my own for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, I sighed in relief and quickly packed my things. I texted aunt Renee that I was going to walk back home.

After dumping some stuff in my locker, I made my way outside. There were a lot of students hanging out in the parking lot. I took the sidewalk instead of going right through the parking lot. I had socialized enough for the day. I crossed the street and started to walk to the main road where I could take a shuttle. My plans were short-lived. Before I knew it, a hand grasped my wrist and pulled me to a car.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

"Get in!" said the devil itself.

"Fuck you, I am not going anywhere with you." I tried to go around him, but this time he grabbed me from the waist and pushed me against the door.

"I said get in," he said, stretching each word.

I grabbed his ears and pulled hard. He, shocked at my sudden movement, dropped his hands from my waist.

"The fuck, did you just fucking grab my ears?" he asked in a surprised voice, putting his hands over his ears.

I put my right hand on my hip and pointed my left finger at him, "Listen you, shithead, I don't care who you are, but if you ever manhandle me I swear I will-"

"What? You will do what?" he dared me with a smug smirk on his face. He knew that he had the power to screw me over, and this should have been enough for me to shut my mouth and say a quick apology, but when did I ever do something smart?

"Look, I get it, you are a spoiled boy who thinks that he can get his way anytime and anywhere, but I do too. You want a war? Go ahead. You want to screw me over? Do it. I don't fucking care. Because you know why? You are nothing to me. You won't get me. So, fuck off and enjoy the rest of your prissy life." With that, I pushed him off and started to walk again. Fucking shithead, what gives him the right to pull and push me. Oh, how I would have loved to wrap my hands around his neck. And his hair. Ugh. My shitty day turned even shittier if that was possible.

I was still cursing him when I made it home. My mom, who saw the look on my face, left me alone for the rest of the night. At least it was the weekend tomorrow. I could sleep in and enjoy what the city life had to offer.

The rest of the night went normal. Today's ordeal made me pretty tired, so after a warm bath, I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke around noon. After putting on some ripped skinny blue jeans and white off the shoulders top, I went to the kitchen to fix myself a light lunch. My mom and aunt were in the backyard sitting and chatting like old high school girls. After grabbing some bread and peanut butter and jam, I took a seat across them.

I huffed after seeing the look on my mom's face, knowing what was going to come. She didn't disappoint, "So? You want to tell me why you came in a foul mood yesterday?"

I shrugged, 'just school," I mumbled out.

"Is there something wrong?" asked aunt Renee, concerned. I shook my head., "Nothing, I can't handle."

My mom raised an eyebrow, while aunt Renee asked me if she could help. I shook my head again, "No, seriously, it is nothing I can't handle. Just a bit of school drama."

My mom patted Aunt Renee's hand and nodded. She knew that if I needed help that I would ask her.

After lunch, I decided to go to the park. After grabbing a book and a blanket, I was ready. After shooting a goodbye to my mom and aunt, I opened the door and made my way to the park. There, I found a beautiful spot underneath a tree. I laid my blanket down and sat on it. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but when I looked up, I saw that it was getting dark. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was nearly five. Deciding to eat out, I texted my mom not to wait for me for dinner.

I walked around for a bit, searching for a place to eat. After half an hour, I found a cute dinner. It was relatively empty, so I could order directly. After placing my order, I looked around. The dinner was small but inviting. I laid my head on my arms that were on the table. The smells that were coming from the kitchen made me hungrier. Just when the waitress put my food down, the front door opened, and a group of teenagers came in.

Fuck, I thought as I saw who they were. I tried to make myself small, but no sense. They saw me. Without any word, shithead took a seat across mine. The others, one of them was the blond-haired and blue-eyed girl from my classes. I huffed and arched an eyebrow at him. Really? I thought, giving him a stink eye.

"Ai, the new girl has some spunk. I had liked the moment you put Eddy here in his place, but this is priceless." Said the giant, that was holding the blond-haired girl's hand.

"Emmet," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Don't scare her, Emmet," said the blond-haired girl. "Rosalie." I nodded and turned to the other two.

"Hi, I am Alice, and this is Jasper. So nice to meet you." I shook their hands.

"Please, why don't you sit," I said, giving the shithead, that was already ordering some food, a meaningful look.

"Oh, don't mind him, I think he was dropped on his head a few times when he was a baby." I laughed hard. This, I would believe.

"Why don't you just shut up and order some food." Said the shithead in question.

I rolled my eyes and began to eat my food. I hated cold food. "You are not even going to wait for us to get our food too?"

I grabbed a big bite and made a show of chewing slowly before I answered his question, "You are right, I totally forgot that I had invited to you for dinner. How rude of me to start before you got your food." And then I made another show by grabbed another bite. By now, the others were snickering, or in Emmet's case laughing hard.

"I like you," said Rosalie. I gave her a Mona-Lisa smile.

"So, you know all each other?" I asked, gesturing with my hand to them.

Alice nodded, "Edward and Emmet are childhood friends, Emmet is dating Rosalie, Jasper is Rosalie's brother, and I am dating Jasper."

Before I could say anything, their food came, so for the next few minutes, everyone was busy shoving their food in their mouths.

"So, Bella, tell us about yourself." Asked Alice, breaking the silence.

I shrugged, "There is nothing to tell, I am sixteen, born and bred in Forks, a small town in the Pacific Northwest. I just moved here with my mom."

"Principle Renee is your aunt, right?" asked Jasper.

I shook my head, "she is actually my mom's best friend, they know each other since middle school."

"Then, your mom knows my dad too?" Alice asked.

"Your dad?"

"Carlisle Cullen. Principle Renee is one of my dad's closest and oldest friends. They know each other since high school." I frowned. My mom never mentioned a Carlisle Cullen.

"Never heard of him before." Alice shrugged and went back to her food.

After a quick glance at my watch, I saw that it was past seven. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." I stood up and picket my backpack, which held my blanket, wallet, and book.

"Bye, Bella, see you at school." Replied Rosalie. I gave them a wave and turned around. After paying for my meal, an idea stuck. I asked the lady behind the bar for a pen and paper. After scribbling a note, I opened my wallet again and paid for the shithead's meal too. Maybe this would teach him some manners.

.

.

Epov

"She is awesome, dude." Said Emmet watching Bella leave the dinner.

"I second that," replied Jasper. I gave them both the finger. Fuckers, always in my business.

"She is in my English class." Said Rosalie. I knew that already. I had memorized her fucking schedule the moment I saw her in her uniform.

"She is nice," mumbled Alice.

"Whatever you are planning, don't Alice," I said, seeing the look on her face. Why do I put up with them again? Right, because they are my friends and I love them. Well, for the most part. I shook my head and raised my hand for the check.

"Uhm, sir," mumbled the waiter with the check-in his hand. I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to finish. "This is for you." He gave me a piece of paper. I opened it up,

_Dear shithead,_

_I hope you enjoyed your meal, cause next time you forget your manners and impose again, I will not hesitate to dump your dinner over your head like I did with my latte. That being said, you now own me a chai latte, dinner, and some manners._

_Enjoy the rest of your night._

"Edward," Emmet looked at me with a knowing smile. I crumbled the paper and stood up.

"Apparently, my dinner is already paid. I'll see you outside." Without waiting for a reply, I stood up and grabbed my jacket. The cold air hit me as I opened the door.

I leaned against my car and pulled a cigarette. The nicotine calmed me slightly down. The nerve of this girl. She was already on my shit list for the stunt she pulled last week and at school, and now this. It was like the universe was laughing at me. Everywhere I looked, she was there. I shook my head, I had enough. I was going to take off the car. I was Edward fucking Masen. A little nobody like her would learn her place too, soon.

"Fuck, seriously, Edward," Jasper said. I cocked an eyebrow. "That face, you are planning something, aren't you?" he asked. I gave him a smirk.

Emmet groaned, "Dude, I really liked her."

I shrugged, "Not my problem."

"Now, are you getting in, or what?" I asked, climbing in the driver's seat.

They quickly got in. I started the engine and began to drive through the busy streets of Chicago.

After dropping the girls at their homes, Emmet, Jasper, and I made our way to the warehouse. The warehouse was on the outskirts of the city. I bought it off and transformed it into a hangout place. I spent most of my time here than at home. Home, I shook my head, I needed a drink before I could go down that road.

"So, what is the plan?" asked Emmet after he made himself comfy on one of the couches that were there.

"Just a few small things, enough to let the Princess know what she got herself into," I said, relaxing in my seat.

* * *

**Don't forget to share your thoughts with me^^**

**Lots of love and hugs,**

**MoonShinee**


End file.
